Devices that collect money, particularly coins, for charity are well known. These devices generally provide an amusing aspect in the way that they collect the money.
More recently, charities have become more aggressive in pursuing the individuals' charitable donations, and devices have been developed that take the individuals' money as well as providing a means of amusement or entertainment. By locating these devices in selected locations, charities have discovered a new and lucrative method of soliciting donations.